wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/2
Rozdział drugi Jego dostojność Herhor natychmiast polecił swemu adiutantowi, który nosił topór, objąć dowództwo straży przedniej w miejsce Eunany. Potem wysłał rozkaz, ażeby machiny wojenne do rzucania wielkich kamieni zjechały z szosy ku wąwozowi, a żołnierze greccy aby ułatwiali im przejście w miejscach trudnych. Wszystkie zaś wozy i lektyki oficerów świty miały ruszyć na końcu. Kiedy Herhor wydawał rozkazy, adiutant noszący wachlarz zbliżywszy się do pisarza Pentuera szepnął: - Chyba już nigdy nie będzie można jeździć tą szosą... - Dlaczego? - odparł kapłan. - Ale skoro dwa święte żuki przeszły nam drogę, nie wypada iść nią dalej. Mogłoby się zdarzyć nieszczęście. - Już i tak jest nieszczęście. Albo nie uważałeś, że książę Ramzes rozgniewał się na ministra, a nasz pan nie należy do tych, którzy zapominają... - Nie książę na naszego pana, ale nasz pan na księcia obraził się i zgromił go - odrzekł Pentuer. - I dobrze zrobił. Bo młodemu księciu już dziś wydaje się, że będzie drugim Menesem... - Chyba Ramzesem Wielkim?... - wtrącił adiutant. - Ramzes Wielki słuchał bogów, za co we wszystkich świątyniach ma chlubne napisy. Ale Menes, pierwszy faraon Egiptu, był burzycielem porządku i tylko ojcowskiej łagodności kapłanów zawdzięcza, że jego imię jest wspominane... Chociaż nie dałbym jednego utena miedzi, że mumia Menesa nie istnieje. - Mój Pentuerze - mówił adiutant - jesteś mędrcem, więc rozumiesz, że nam wszystko jedno, czy mamy dziesięciu panów, czy jedenastu... - Ale ludowi nie wszystko jedno, czy ma wydobywać co roku górę złota dla kapłanów, czy dwie góry złota: dla kapłanów i dla faraona - odpowiedział Pentuer i oczy mu błysnęły. - Rozmyślasz o niebezpiecznych sprawach - szepnął adiutant. - A ileż razy ty sam gorszyłeś się zbytkami dworu faraona i nomarchów?... - spytał zdziwiony kapłan. - Cicho... cicho!... jeszcze będziemy mówili o tych rzeczach, ale nie teraz. Pomimo piasku machiny wojenne, do których przyprzężono po dwa woły, szybciej toczyły się po pustyni aniżeli po szosie. Przy pierwszej z nich szedł Eunana, zakłopotany i rozmyślający nad tym: dlaczego minister pozbawił go dowództwa przedniej straży? Czy chce mu powierzyć jakieś wyższe stanowisko? Wyglądając tedy nowej kariery, a może dla zagłuszenia obaw, które miotały jego sercem, pochwycił drąg i gdzie był głębszy piasek, podpierał balistę albo krzykiem zachęcał Greków. Ci jednak mało zwracali na niego uwagi. Już dobre pół godziny orszak posuwał się krętym wąwozem o ścianach nagich i spadzistych, gdyż straż przednia znowu zatrzymała się. W tym miejscu znajdował się inny wąwóz, poprzeczny, środkiem którego ciągnął się dość szeroki kanał. Goniec wysłany do ministra z wiadomością o przeszkodzie, przywiózł polecenie, ażeby kanał natychmiast zasypać. Około setki żołnierzy greckich z oskardami i łopatami rzuciło się do roboty. Jedni odrąbywali kamienie ze skał, drudzy wrzucali je do rowu i przysypywali piaskiem. Wtem z głębi wąwozu wyszedł człowiek z motyką mającą formę bocianiej szyi z dziobem. Był to chłop egipski, stary, zupełnie nagi. Przez chwilę z najwyższym zdumieniem patrzył na robotę żołnierzy, nagle skoczył między nich wołając: - Co wy dokazujecie, poganie, przecież to kanał? - A ty jak śmiesz złorzeczyć wojownikom jego świątobliwości? - zapytał go, już obecny w tym miejscu, Eunana. - Widzę, że musisz być wielkim i Egipcjaninem - odparł chłop - więc odpowiem ci, że ten kanał należy do potężnego pana: jest on ekonomem u pisarza przy takim, co nosi wachlarz jego dostojności nomarchy Memfis. Baczcie więc, ażeby was nieszczęście nie spotkało!... Róbcie swoje - rzekł protekcjonalnym tonem Eunana do żołnierzy greckich, którzy zaczęli przypatrywać się chłopu. Nie rozumieli jego mowy, ale zastanowił ich ton. - Oni wciąż zasypują!... - mówił chłop z rosnącym przerażeniem. - Biada wam, psubraty! - zawołał rzucając się na jednego z motyką. Grek wyrwał motykę, uderzył chłopa w zęby, aż krew wystąpiła mu na usta. Potem znów zabrał się do sypania piasku. Oszołomiony ciosem chłop stracił odwagę i zaczął błagać: - Panie - mówił - ależ ten kanał ja sam kopałem przez dziesięć lat nocami i w święta! Nasz pan obiecał, że jeżeli uda mi się przeprowadzić wodę do tej dolinki, zrobi mnie na niej parobkiem, odstąpi piątą część zbiorów i da wolność... Słyszycie?... Wolność mnie i trojgu dzieciom, o bogowie... Wzniósł ręce i znowu zwrócił się do Eunany: - Oni nie rozumieją, ci zamorscy brodacze, potomstwo psów, bracia Fenicjan i Żydów. Ale ty, panie, wysłuchasz mnie... Od dziesięciu lat, kiedy inni szli na jarmark albo na tańce, albo na świętą procesję, ja wykradałem się w ten niegościnny wąwóz. Nie chodziłem na grób matki mojej, tylkom kopał; zapomniałem o zmarłych, ażeby moim dzieciom i sobie choć na jeden dzień przed śmiercią dać wolność i ziemię... Wy bądźcie moimi świadkami, o bogowie, ile razy zaskoczyła mnie tutaj noc... Ile ja tu razy słyszałem płaczliwe głosy hien i widziałem zielone oczy wilków. Alem nie uciekał, bo gdzież bym nieszczęsny uciekł, gdy na każdej ścieżce czyhał strach, a w tym kanale wolność trzymała mnie za nogi. Raz, o tam, za załamem, wyszedł na mnie lew, faraon wszystkich zwierząt. Motyka wypadła mi z ręki. Więc ukląkłem przed nim i rzekłem te słowa, jak mnie widzicie: "Panie - czyliż raczyłbyś mnie zjeść... jestem przecież tylko niewolnikiem!" Lew drapieżca ulitował się nade mną; omijał mnie wilk; nawet zdradzieckie nietoperze oszczędzały biedną moją głowę, a ty, Egipcjaninie... Chłop umilkł, spostrzegł zbliżający się orszak ministra Herhora. Po wachlarzu poznał, że musi to być ktoś wielki, a po skórze pantery, że kapłan. Pobiegł więc ku niemu, ukląkł i uderzył głową o piasek. - Czego chcesz, człowieku? - zapytał dostojnik. - "Światło słoneczne, wysłuchaj mnie! - zawołał chłop. - Oby nie było jęków w twojej komnacie i nieszczęście nie szło za tobą! Oby twoje czyny nie załamały się i oby cię prąd nie porwał, gdy będziesz płynął Nilem na drugi brzeg..." - Pytam, czego chcesz? - powtórzył minister. - "Dobry panie - prawił chłop - przewodniku bez kaprysów, który zwyciężasz fałsz, a stwarzasz prawdę... Który jesteś ojcem biedaka, mężem wdowy, szatą nie mającego matki... Pozwól, abym miał sposobność rozgłaszać imię twoje jako prawo w kraju... Przyjdź do słowa ust moich... Słuchaj i zrób sprawiedliwość, najszlachetniejszy ze szlachetnych..." - On chce, ażeby nie zasypywano tego rowu - odezwał się Eunana. Minister wzruszył ramionami i posunął się w stronę kanału, przez który rzucano kładkę. Wówczas zrozpaczony chłop pochwycił go za nogi. - Precz z tym!... - krzyknął jego dostojność cofnąwszy się jak przed ukąszeniem żmii. Pisarz Pentuer odwrócił głowę; jego chuda twarz miała barwę szarą. Ale Eunana schwycił i ścisnął chłopa za kark, a nie mogąc oderwać go od nóg ministra wezwał żołnierzy. Po chwili jego dostojność, oswobodzony, przeszedł na drugą stronę rowu, a żołnierze prawie w powietrzu odnieśli chłopa na koniec maszerującego oddziału. Dali mu kilkadziesiąt kułaków, a zawsze zbrojni w trzciny podoficerowie odliczyli mu kilkadziesiąt kijów i nareszcie - rzucili u wejścia do wąwozu. Zbity, pokrwawiony, a nade wszystko przestraszony nędzarz chwilę posiedział na piasku, przetarł oczy i nagle zerwawszy się począł uciekać w stronę gościńca jęcząc: - Pochłoń mnie, ziemio!... Przeklęty dzień, w którym ujrzałem światło, i noc, w której powiedziano: "narodził się człowiek..." W płaszczu sprawiedliwości nie ma nawet skrawka dla niewolników... I sami bogowie nie spojrzą na taki twór, który ma ręce do pracy, gębę tylko do płaczu, a grzbiet do kijów... O śmierci, zetrzyj moje ciało na popiół, ażebym jeszcze i tam, na polach Ozirisa, po raz drugi nie urodził się niewolnikiem... Faraon I/2